1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to archery bows which equalize the tension forces in the arrow propelling bowstring regardless of the manner in which the user applies force to a separate draw bowstring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bow has a single bowstring which the user draws and which upon release propels the arrow. When using a conventional archery bow to shoot an arrow, a U-shaped nock on the rear end of the arrow is placed around the bowstring and the string is pulled back by the user. This causes a tension force in each end of the bowstring, between the draw point and the string attachment to the outer end of the limb, and causes energy to be stored in opposite limbs by bending of the limbs. When the string is released, bending forces in the bow limbs and the corresponding tension forces in the string bring the string back to its original position, thrusting the arrow forward. If the forces in each end of the bowstring are equal, and the arrow is properly placed on the string, it will shoot straight, without wobbling. However, if the forces in opposite ends of the bowstring are unequal, such as obtained with uneven finger pressure on the bow string, the arrow will wobble in the vertical plane as it travels through the air, which is known as "porpoising". The arrow may wobble in the horizontal plane due to the bowstring rolling off the fingers unevenly during release of the string. The problems of unbalanced forces in opposite ends of a bowstring are magnified in compound bows which require a synchronization mechanism to overcome such force imbalance. The need for synchronization mechanisms is recognized by the art relating to compound bows as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,290 and 4,041,927. Prior synchronization mechanisms to overcome unbalanced forces applied by the bowstring to arrows upon shooting have been very complex.